


An Exchange

by ValNyte



Series: Twisted Words [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Whump, pre-release, twisted words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: Fall in love with a villain and you will all have hell to pay.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Series: Twisted Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599826
Kudos: 61





	An Exchange

Desperate and naive.

The exact combination worked wonders for them, for him. Could he restrain himself from such? That was not one of his key attributes, he knew, many had found it bothersome, yet on his own part, he found it an amusement.

Few words, witfully spoken is all, and anyone drowns themselves in, one by one.

Sadist that he was, he enjoyed the way the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic, were not they?) clung to him in deep hope that he could help. And of course, he always would: in shallow words that many believed to have true depth in them. Only to have rocks crash down.

Desperation clung to them, his current client, eyes in a panicked but determined passion. No, Azul did not feel pity; things like these were trivial and should remain professional. A gloved hand tapped on the wooden desk which separated the two, paused at intervals if their explanation latched on. But no, he was disappointed, nothing too new: an unrequited love for someone unattainable. 

"Before I hand you what you want, I will need something of yours in return. I am with pity, but some things just cannot be skirted around with."

A nod.

"What I want from you is... your voice."

Open-mouthedness. "You're not serious."

"I pity you, his love of yours makes you want to scream in anger, call out your beloved's name, and make yourself the greatest fool of all in front of him. But he will never listen, you know that." Chastisement. Gentle as he worded it, he might as well have slapped them the way they flinched back. Still, it was the truth, no? "Your voice, in exchange to dull the pain of a heart so neglected," the contract appeared along with a fishbone pen.

Hesitance, then agreement, all in the signature written down. 

But poor unfortunate soul, they had not looked, not understood, not comprehended that the contract was a pure ploy. 

And Azul watched with a smile, as they turned into sea foam in front of his eyes.


End file.
